


Sexy Time In Central

by Jiyuuchan, RyokoYuuki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyuuchan/pseuds/Jiyuuchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoYuuki/pseuds/RyokoYuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexually eager Izumi Curtis and Olivier Armstrong find sexy sanctuary in Mustang's office, when Riza walks in on them and is persuaded to join in. Mustang also stumbles upon the frenzy and despite his presence, encourages them to continue in their lusty endeavor.<br/>An IzumixOlivier/Royai fan-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Time In Central

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this fan-fiction started as a collaboration/joke with a fellow writer, and then ended up just being me, and it sort of got out of control (just like most of my fics) and it's kind of a huge joke so don't take this seriously I guess... cause I don't.
> 
> Oh man, I'm so embarrassed. Enjoy~

The slightly taller blonde didn’t like Central. She missed her ice kingdom; she became particularly more irritated when she noticed a certain brunette. Ice blue eyes locked into ebony; quickly she drew her blade—just as quickly the brunette had the dull edge of the blade against her forearm. 

The other hand taking the blondes chin, “it's good to see you again too, Major General Armstrong... Or should I say Olivier” 

Olivier's eyes widened when the brunette took her mouth to hers, their lips barely brushed before Olivier shoved Izumi. She wiped her lips with a gloved hand then, in sudden disgust, discarded them eloquently. Olivier stepped forward shoving Izumi against the wall, forcing her lips onto hers, snaking her tongue against her smooth flesh. Izumi pulled onto blonde locks suppressing a moan, she would never submit to the brat.

“C'mon, I wanna here you moan.” Olivier purred against Izumi barely clothed breast. She pulled on the white fabric, unbuttoning each button slowly exposing her ample breasts. The blonde moved forward as to take her nipple into her mouth; Izumi elbowed her in the face shoving her on the ground. 

“Bitch.” Olivier muttered a pout spreading on her lips. Izumi straddled her unbuttoning the uniform jacket. 

“I hope you're talking about this fucking jacket.” Izumi spit. 

Olivier rolled causing Izumi to knock over the nearby desk pinning her onto the floor, kisses and teeth marked the pale body under her. Izumi let out a moan as Olivier's tongue played with her nipple. 

They heard a light knock, and then a door handle, and then another blonde walked in. Riza stared at the two for a minute. Chin-dropped. 

Izumi and Olivier look at each other and then back at Riza. A smile tickles their lips.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING??” Riza looked both ways as she entered the room. 

“You’re in Lieutenant Mustang’s office, you know that, right?”  
Olivier and Izumi looked at each other and laughed. 

“No, but that’s the best news I’ve heard all day!”  
Olivier cackled. Riza shuffled the papers in her arms. 

“God Olivier. I’m most surprised at you. You could have been demoted had it been Mustang that barged in here. Have some respect. For yourself… or at least for Mustang!” Riza stared angrily at the two women sprawled out on the ground before her, but they only smiled in return. Olivier arose, jacket half undone with a smile gracing her lips. 

“You know what you need Hawkeye?” Olivier slowly walked towards the angry woman, standing behind her. Olivier gently placed her hands on her tense shoulders.

“You need to relaaaax.” Olivier’s soft words hit Hawkeye’s ear like a ton of bricks. 

“YOU need to get out of here!” Riza shouted, pointing to the door. Olivier shrugged, her seductive smile still plastered to her face. 

“You always were a toughie, Hawkeye.” Olivier grabbed Riza by the hair, and threw her to the ground.  
“But where there’s resistance, there’s always room for coercion.” Riza huffed in rage as she hit the ground with a thud. Izumi immediately pinned Hawkeye’s wrists to the ground, hungrily crushing her mouth with hers and sliding her tongue inside before any words could spill out of her livid, profane lips. Olivier promptly straddled the struggling officer, and began to claw at the buttons, efficiently removing her jacket. 

“How the fuck did you do that?” Izumi gasped, coming up for air. 

“Years of practice.” Olivier teased, discarding Riza’s jacket and meeting Izumi’s tongue. Riza’s rage was replaced with curiosity and excitement. She wasn’t just enjoying this; she ached for it. 

Without pulling away Izumi ran her hands up and down Riza’s torso, releasing a soft sigh from the lieutenant’s lips. Olivier gnawed on Izumi’s neck, leaving a trail of sharp kisses down to her collarbone, and then sucking eagerly at her breast again. Izumi couldn’t help herself. Removing her hands from Hawkeye’s wrists, she gripped the blonde woman’s collar, practically tearing the jacket off the woman. Olivier laughed, and let the dark woman work at the buttons until she succeeded to undress her. There was nothing she loved more than the feel of Izumi’s rough hands on her, inside of her… But Olivier had all the power. She always did.

Riza laid there, eyes glazed over. This was too much, and yet EXACTLY what she needed. Olivier saw the helpless woman on the floor and grinned again. 

“Did you feel neglected lieutenant? My sincerest apologies.” Riza’s brows furrowed again, when in reality there was nothing else she wanted more. Armstrong drew her sword and placed it next to Riza’s neck. Olivier smiled as Riza’s beautiful, accentuated features contorted into looks of shock and hatred. Olivier trailed down Riza’s chest with her sword, barely caressing her skin, watching her cringe as the blade slid down her chest. Olivier watched her reaction intently, as she snapped Riza’s bra with one pull. Olivier discarded her sword and traced Hawkeye’s nipple with her tongue. Riza moaned in delight as Armstrong sucked and prodded with her tongue, while removing Riza’s pants and sliding off her boots along with them. 

Riza threw her hands up in efforts to grab hold of Izumi to brace herself. Izumi lowered her neck, and met her lips. Riza wrapped her fingers around Izumi’s neck, combing them through her hair as their tongues met. Olivier teased Hawkeye, planting kisses along the seams of her already soaked panties. 

“You get excited so easily lieutenant.” She taunted, placing her two fingers on the wet spot of her underwear. Riza unlocked her lips with Izumi to let out a moan. Olivier smiled, and continued to erotically massage the officer. After what seemed like forever, Olivier finally removed the lieutenant’s undergarments and replaced her hand with her tongue. Riza writhed with pleasure, digging her nails into Izumi’s neck. 

Izumi LOVED it. Watching Olivier overpower someone other than herself was more than satisfying and, to put it plainly, really hot. Izumi ran her fingertips over Riza’s firm nipples, massaging her breasts as Olivier continued to suck and pull at all the right things.

“How does that feel, lieutenant?” mocked Armstrong as she returned her lips to cradle Hawkeye’s clitoris. Riza wasn’t the type to take people’s shit. Especially Armstrong… but how could she care? The bliss she was experiencing was truly priceless. Olivier heard the word “Amazing.” Escape Hawkeye’s lips, and a familiar grin stretched across her face.

Izumi couldn’t take it. Riza wasn’t the only one that was soaking wet. Izumi removed her pants and panties as she explored herself with her own hands.

Riza looked at Izumi amidst her ecstasy, and clawed at Izumi’s thighs. She wanted her. Izumi kneeled over Riza, pressing her soaked lips over Riza’s mouth. Izumi moved over her to hit all the right places as Riza slid her tongue inside of her. Izumi moaned with pleasure as she moved back and forth in perfect rhythm with Olivier. 

All of a sudden, footsteps were heard leading to the office, and the door swung open with no further warning. Roy Mustang entered his office unprepared for what he was about to witness.  
Roy’s eyes shifted, scanning the room. He was completely dumbfounded. Everyone knew about Olivier and Izumi… but Riza?? He never would have expected that. And in HIS office! The nerve. 

Riza’s jaw dropped. Eyes wide, Riza pulled at whatever discarded clothing was scattered around the room in efforts to make herself somewhat decent. She scrambled her arms around, finally getting her hands on Izumi’s dress. She pulled it over her lady parts in embarrassment. “Lieutenant… w-what are you doing here?” Riza made out refusing to make eye contact. Her face turning a funny red color. The other women sat up, shooting Mustang vacant looks of fear.

Roy found this devilishly amusing. What are the odds! His fantasies were coming true right before his eyes. 

“This is MY office. What do you mean ‘what am I doing here?’ I can’t believe your insolence.” Roy sighed. 

“You are so right Lieutenant.” Riza started, rising to her feet with her hands clutching the shirt to her naked body. The other ladies, stayed frozen in disbelief. 

Olivier’s eyes followed Roy’s combat boots tromp across the room stopping at his desk. Roy reclined in his chair, dropping his feet on the desk with a loud clunk. “Please. Don’t let my presence disrupt you.” Roy removed his gloves and wrapped his hands behind his head, with his eyes locked on the action.

Riza returned to her spot on the ground next to Izumi. They just looked at each other for a moment, confused of what had just happened. Riza turned to Roy, and opened her mouth to protest but he looked at her, discarding her argument before it left her lips. Roy slammed his hand against the wooden table, in demand that they continue. Roy crossed his arms, and waited for the show to begin. 

Despite their military rank, Riza and Izumi exchanged glances a second time. A kind of telepathy seemed to pass through their eyes. Questions. Questions like, “Should we just… keep going?” and “What will happen if we don’t?”

Mustang was really hard now; his eyes grew wide with anticipation. Smiling ear to ear. The women sat there, frozen, afraid for their jobs, their lives… Roy only saw this as a tool to have his way with them.

“No? You ladies didn’t seem to have a problem defiling my office without my presence.”

Riza’s cheeks that were once red, had gone completely white. As the color drained from her face, she looked over at Izumi and Olivier… they were already going at it!

Olivier plunged her two fingers inside of Izumi, while tonguing her stomach. Izumi let out a shriek of pleasure. 

Without shifting his gaze, Mustang slowly dragged his legs off his desk and set them on the ground. Mustang removed his pants and stroked himself as he watched the women love each other. 

“Ahh. That’s the stuff.”

Riza was wearing Izumi’s dress now, sitting on her corner of the rug, awkward. Confused. Being with Izumi and Olivier was exciting, but the one she really wanted was across the room.

Izumi screamed as she came on her lover. Olivier smiled at Izumi and whispered something too soft to hear. Izumi giggled as the blonde woman nibbled her ear. 

Roy sat there. Beating away, faster and faster. He loved this. What man wouldn’t? He had been with plenty of women, but this… THIS was living the dream. The colonel loosened his collar, and removed his boots. 

Amidst the wonderful chaos, Roy stared at the naked woman on the left. Riza sat there, embarrassed, angry and confused. Roy felt for her. He had felt for her for a long time. Roy removed his coat and shirt, revealing his perfectly chiseled arms and chest. As Mustang made eye contact with the blushing beauty on the ground, Riza knew what to do. 

Hawkeye crawled towards the colonel, eyes wide with hypnosis. Riza made her way under Mustang’s desk, in an effort to press her lips to his cock.

“No.” He said, pushing his chair backwards to get out of her way. 

Riza stood up next to Roy, looking into his solid and seductive stare. Roy stood and looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him. He wanted to say he loved her. He wanted to say he loved her over and over again. But instead he just stood there.

“Come here lieutenant.”

Detecting the mood from across the mood, Izumi and Olivier quietly removed themselves from the room to fuck elsewhere. Hawkeye tilted her head with hesitation, and then glared at the floor.

“I know my apologies won’t even begin to compensate for my actions sir, but I can not only promise you that it will never happen again but I take full responsibility for my actions and I’ll work overtime from this moment on and-”

The colonel placed his hand under her chin, and pulled her lips to his. Releasing the clasp in her hair, Mustang cradled her skull, intertwining his fingers with the blonde locks protruding from it. What seemed playful at first soon became passionate. Riza pulled away. 

“I’m sorry… colonel… I can’t.”

“No, you’re right. I’m… I’m sorry too.” The silence ate at them.

“You deserve better than this. Better than me.” Roy finally said, inching away from the lieutenant. Hearing those words tore at her lungs. Tears dripped and clung to her face.

“Maybe so. Maybe the colonel you’ve built yourself up to be… perhaps. But the man I’ve come to know these past few years… the one who believes in so many people, the man who relentlessly strives for excellence for the sake of his country… perhaps not him, colonel. I have watched you become the man you are today, and I have also watched you build up the soldier you have led others to believe you are. But I know which man is the honest one, and I have…”

Riza drowned in her own tears for a moment, gripping the edge of the desk. Hawkeye screamed through her sentiment.

“I have fallen in love with that man.”

Roy’s eyes grew, hands shaking and sweating. The colonel clutched Riza’s palm, raising it to his chest. 

“Riza… I…”

Hawkeye swallowed her emotions in efforts to compose herself.

“My apologies again sir, I should not have been so bold.”

Roy smiled and tilted the lieutenant’s chin. 

“No apology necessary lieutenant. You were just taking initiative and doing what I couldn’t do for years.”

Riza, confused, began to question her higher-up but was interrupted by a kiss. But this kiss wasn’t like the one before it. It was much kinder in nature, much sweeter in taste. 

They pulled away softly, pressing their foreheads together in satisfaction.

“I love you too.” Whispered the colonel.

Riza smiled as she proceeded across the room. Hawkeye grabbed the papers off of Roy’s desk, and continued towards the door. Roy stood there, smiling to himself.

“Oh, and lieutenant?”

Riza spun around to attention. “Yes colonel?”

“Don’t let this happen again… ever.”

Riza’s already pink cheeks turned red. 

“Heh, uhhh… yes sir.” She replied, rubbing the back of her neck, completely immersed in embarrassment. 

Roy sat back in his chair, stared down the piles of paperwork he had neglected over the past hour, and then glanced at the clock in sudden urgency.

Despite the stressful tasks that awaited the colonel, he couldn’t help but smile at himself in regards to his eventful afternoon and of course, the lovely Riza.

And she was all he ever thought about after that. And all he ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make them do the sex. I really did.  
> But I couldn't BECAUSE THEY ARE MY BABIES AND THEY LOVE EACHOTHERRRR ;_;
> 
> So, um, yeah. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \------------
> 
> Love,  
> Frankie


End file.
